micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Stigistan
Stigistan - Federal Republic of St.Charlie I am really interested in an alliance with your respectable country. Please contact me at federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it --Cajak 14:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) CUNT Invitation I discussed the matter with the other members of the NPSC and they all believe that because people is still on holidays, it would be a good idea to wait if we receive and eventual answer from the HIP in the next days. If we won't, I'll write to you accepting your invitation to join the CUNTs. I also wrote the results of yesterday's meeting on today's edition of the St.Charlian Observer. --Cajak 11:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You can join both if you can't decide. Admin Hi -- we have given you the sysop tools as Joefoxon (if you want to have them as Stigistan also, please talk to Ptrcancer & Ramtak619, who can change that account). As I explained on the voting page, we only gave the tools to 3 of you -- there was a tie for 4th place. If you guys decide you want 5 admins, Ptrcancer or Ramtak619 can promote the other users now. They can also promote you up to the b'cat level if you think you need more users with that -- the only real difference is the ability to give other users sysop rights. Good luck, and let me know if you have any questions! -- Wendy (talk) 18:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ILI-UMMOA News If you wish to receive a FREE email subscription to ILI-UMMOA News, please visit the webpage below, and fill the specific form. ILI-UMMOA News is a special email newsletter with news about both Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). ILI-UMMOA News also covers interesting Fourth and Fifth World news which may be of interest to open-minded secessionists and real-world micronationalists. By the way, if you are interested in contributing articles to this serious newsletter, you can contact me through this webform. I may not be able to pay you for good short pieces, but some particularly brilliant short pieces may earn you an extra $10 for your PayPal account. I'm just trying to get fresh articles from people actually doing meaningful work as micronationalists, and your work will at least lead to a Micronational Professional Registry Membership for you and your endorsed nation/micronation. http://ilination.net/news.html --IndigoGenius 14:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Second Micronational Games Greetings, King Joe: :I am writing on behalf of the Slinky Empyre, a nation ready to participate in the hopefully-upcoming Second Micronational Games. As you were the original editor of its MicroWiki article, I feel that you are the best person to ask this question to: When are the Games planned to take place, and may the Slinky Empyre propose an event? –Kyng Fyrst 21:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know when the Games will start, but yes you can propose events. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan'']] 07:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) If you could help me... Hi, Thank your for your message and your offer of help and I hope that our two nations may become friends in the intermicronational arena. By the way, there is a way you could help me. If you know a website that can translate a project I am working on into French, I would be most thankful. God bless you, MasterSanders aka John Thomas I of Sylvania. CUNT Why did you delete the CUNT article? I believe it should be preserved for historical purposes. At one time there was an organization called CUNT that ultimately merged with the now famous Grand Unified Micronational. I am asking your permission to restore the CUNT article as, I believe, in the future someone interested in the MicroWiki state's history would like to read about the CUNT. Thank you. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 13:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Barrington Trial The trial has begun: click. Hi, please could you tell me how you get the table on your micronation's page, Many thanks, --Oldanus 17:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC)